Crashing Down
by xxZefronxx
Summary: Troy's world is slowly crashing down.But how bad?Who's gonna see past his broken smile?At first not Troyella but...........
1. Chapter 1

**Crashing Down**

**Chapter 1**

Troy was in his room lying on his bed.Tears were rolling down his cheeks.He was stupid.Why did everything happen to him?

_Start of Flashback_

_Troy was walking through the halls of East High looking for his long time girlfriend Gabriella Montez.He kept looking and looking and looking.Till he found her.And hated the site he saw._

_He saw Gabriella the love of his life...kissing another guys named Keith._

_Troy stormed over to Gabriella and Keith and pulled Keith off of Gabriella._

"_Dude what the hell is your problem?" Keith said_

"_What the hell is your problem?" Troy said to Keith_

"_Right now you"_

"_Well I'm so sorry" Troy said as he turned around to Gabriella. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DEAL"_

"_Excuss me?" Gabriella said_

"_WHY ARE YOU KISSING HIM?!?!"_

"_Keith I'll see you later" Gabriella said._

"_Ok see you" Keith said as he gave Gabriella a peck on the lips and walked away._

"_ANSWER MY QUESTION NOW!!" Troy said_

"_SHUT UP!!"_

"_WHAT!!ANSWER ME HOW COME YOU WERE KISSING HIM?!?"_

"_BECAUSE!!"_

"_BECAUSE WHY?!"_

"_BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!!"_

"_What?"_

"_BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME!!I WANT A REAL RELATIONSHIP!!AND A BOYFRIEND WHO DOESNT FORGET DATES OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND!!OR ALWAYS BREAKS DATES BECAUSE YOU NEED TO WATCH A BASKETBALL GAME!!AND ONE THAT SAYS I LOVE YOU!!"_

_Gabriella started walking away but Troy grabed her arm and in tears said "I can change Gabby really I can please give me a chance"_

"_Oh wipe those fake tears away and leave me alone"_

"_But..."_

_Gabriella slaped his hand away "Leave me alone Troy Bolton.I HATE YOU!!!!"_

_End of Flashback_

"UGH!!!" Troy scearmed out he threw his ball agaisnt the wall making somethings fall.But he didnt care.

Troy heard his mom Lucille call Troy down for dinner.

"IM NOT HUNGRY!!" He called from his room.Than he heard his father's heavy footsteps walk up the stairs.He opened the door.

"What dad?"

"You are gonna eat"

"But I'm not hungry"

"To bad a basketball champ needs to eat.Now let's go!!"

Troy sighed.There was no use of fighting with his dad.Because Troy never won.Troy walked down to the table and stuffed his face.

"And you told me you werent hungry" Jack said with a little laugh

Troy ignored his dad.He really wasnt hungry.He just wanted his dad to leave him alone.After dinner Troy ran upstairs and ran into the bathroom and placed himself over the toilet.

And he stuck his finger in his mouth and puked into the toilet.

Troy stoped when some words appeared into his head. 'Leave me alone Troy Bolton.I HATE YOU!!!'

He looked on his bathroom counter.His razor was on top.He was thinking over and over.Should he?

But Troy thought he should.Gabriella hates him.His friends hate him because Troy kept lying and they believed that Troy was trash talking them.

He smiled and took the razor.He put close to his skin.And he slowly cut himself.

Troy smiled.This pain was awesome.So he did it more and more till he heard high heels click on the floor.

"Troy?" Lucille said

"Yeah mom I'm in the bathroom!!" Troy said putting a cloth on his bleeding wrist.

"Oh well me and your father are going out we'll be back ok"

"Yeah ok c ya"

After a few minutes Troy heard his dad's car drive away.

He looked down at the completely red cloth.Troy couldnt let his mom or dad see this.So he put on a sweatshirt to cover his wrist.And he put the cloth into a bag so no one saw what it was.And he looked around and no one was around and he threw the bag across the street not caring where it went.Just that It mattered that no one knew that it was him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crashing Down**

**Chapter 2**

Troy walked into school.He saw his friends at Kelsi's locker.He just starred at them while he was walking down the hall.But when they saw him looking they gave him a glare.So Troy stoped looking at them a continued to walk down the hall till he got to his locker.

When he got to his locker he opened it and starred at the pics Gabriella made Troy but in his locker.Troy smiled about that day.

_Start Of Flashback_

"_Bre I'm not putting pics in my locker!Only girls do that!"_

"_Come on T!!You can just tell your buddies that your girlfriend made you put them in your locker"_

"_Uhh no!!"_

_Please T!!" Gabriella while making the puppy dog face._

"_Fine!!" Everytime Gabriella did that Troy couldnt resist.She was to cute_

_Gabriella gave Troy a peck and Troy just smiled like a doof._

_End Of Flashback_

Tears started rolling down Troy's cheeks.He couldnt think bout that.She doesnt love him.She loves Keith.And he was acutally happy for her.Even though his happiness wasnt anywhere to be found.But no one seemed to notice.Not even his mother who noticed everything.Or father who he saw 24/7.Troy tried to hide it the best he could.And Troy had to say he was a really good actor.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Troy walked into the gym with wristbands covering up his cuts.As he walked in he saw the whole team huddled up.But the problem was why were they huddled up??Without Troy their caption?Coach Bolton wasnt in he and his wife had somewhere to go but Troy really didnt care what it was.

"Ok team ready?"

They just rolled their eyes and grabbed a ball.

During the whole basketball game the guys whould gang up on Troy and push him to the ground.Troy was confused when did his best friends go agaisnt him.Maybe they believed Gabriella.For about 3 months Troy wasnt acting normal.But he had a good reason.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Troy dragged his feet and his bag up to his room.He threw his bag and himself on the bed.He got jumped without really getting jumped.Practically his ex best friends ganged up on him and beat him up with every thing they did.Troy was bored no one talked to him on aim.There was nothing on t.v that he already watched over a million times.So he looked under his bed a found a brand new compostion book that hasnt been written on.He started to think of what he was gonna write.After thinking for a while he knew what to write.

After he finished writing it was 2 in the morning.So Troy thought he should get enough sleep.So he turned the light off and went to sleep.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

It was lunch and Troy really didnt wanna eat he was just gonna puke it out anyway.And the only reason why he pukes his because he father makes him eat but what he doesnt know is that the food just goes in the toilet afterwards.

Troy looked around making sure no one knew or heard him.He walked up to the panio and began to play and sing the song he had wrote last night.

**How do I breathe yeh  
How do I breathe, yeaaah **

It feels so different being here  
I was so used to being next to you  
Life for me is not the same  
Theres no one to talk to  
I don't know why I let it go too far  
Starting over its so hard  
Seems like everywhere I try to go  
I keep thinking of you

I just had a wake up call  
I wish I never never let you fall  
Baby you were not the blame at all  
Remember when I pushed you away  
Baby if you knew I cared  
You'd have never went no where  
That I should have been right there

How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head  
When you're not with me  
How do I breathe  
How do I breathe

Girl I'm losing my mind  
Yes I made a mistake  
I thought that you would be mine  
Guess the joke was on me  
I miss ya so bad I can't sleep  
I wish I knew where you could be  
Another dude is replacin me  
That this can't be happenin 

**I just had a wake up call  
I wish I never never let you fall  
Baby you were not the blame at all  
Remember when I pushed you away  
Baby if you knew I cared  
You'd have never went no where  
That I should have been right there **

How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head  
When you're not with me  
How do I breathe  
How do I breathe  


**I can't get over you, no  
Baby I don't wanna let go  
Girl you need to come home back to me  
Cause girl you made it hard to breathe  
when you're not with me **

(Tell me how do I breathe ) How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head (Where do I where do I go)  
When you're not with me (Whooaa)  
How do I breathe

How do I breathe (how do i breathe)  
Without you here by my side  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light  
(How will I see when you leave me baby)  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head (Where do I go)  
When you're not with me (You're not with me)  
How do I breathe (How do I breathe)  
How do I breathe (yeeaaeaah)  


After Troy finished the song tears started pouring out his eyes as he just starred at the words he just sung.

But what he didnt know was that two people were watching him.The tears and everything.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

_**A.N:Ok letting you guys know ahead of time in ALL my stories the songs I write in my stories arent made by me.I have no talent.If you people wanna know what song it's called message me and I'll be happy to answer.**_

_**Also this song is called How Do I Breathe by one of my fave singers (Vanessa Hudgens is my other not matter what she did I love her and forgive her) MARIO!!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crashing Down**

**Chapter 3**

Sharpay's mouth dropped along with Ryan.They were in shock.Because Troy sung awesome.He wrote that song they had a feeling.And they noticed it was true.Gabriella did leave him.And so suddenly.But she never knew if he loved her.They had been going out for 2 years!And he never said I love you to her.And for like 3 months he had been breaking dates and all that.But no one knew why.

"Omg!" Sharpay managed to say out loud

"We need a tell Gabby" Ryan said.

"No...she'll only think were making it up.."

"So what are we gonna do"

"Well whenever he comes in here we record him.Gabriella needs to know Troy's in pain and those tears are real and he's not acting."

"Ok let's go...Troy's coming."

Sharpay and Ryan ran down the hall in a flash.

Troy opened the door.He thought someone was watching him.But maybe it was his imagination.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Troy went home.His parents were fighting...yet again.Gabriella and Keith were really close...but hey it's not like he was her boyfriend.

After dinner Troy did the thing he did every night.He puked out his food.And he looked at his best friend the razor...of course he did what he did every night

Cut himself.

After a few minutes of stoping the bleeding.He grabbed his notebook.He started to think long and hard.

This turned into his favorite hobby.He now knew why Kelsi loved to write music.You could put all your feelings into a song.This was a way to let out some of his sadness while still having some bottled up.

"What should I write?!?!" Troy said mad.After whst seemed like a good 3 hours Troy had written something down.'How Could You' Was what Troy had for the tittle and it only took him 3 hours!!Troy laughed a little.He spended 3 hours writing a title.No one saw Troy's smile anymore not his parents or himself.It was like once in a life time chance that someone whould see Troy smile.After a few more hours of hard thinking Troy was done...as he looked at the time he had only an hour left to sleep.He closed his eyes and right away fell asleep.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Troy was walking into the hall and past by Chad and the rest of the wildcats.Troy accidently bumped into Chad.

"What the hell???Watch where your going!!!!" Chad said as he pushed Troy onto the ground making Troy fall with a big thump.

Gabriella passed by Troy with Keith's arm round her.Troy looked at Troy and smiled as he just starred at them walk away but than he felt someone no two people trying to help him up.He looked over his shoulder to see the Evens twins helping him.Troy gave them a confused look.But all they did was give a small smile and walked away.Troy knew that that smile was for real.But why?Shouldnt they hate him like everyone else??

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Troy looked around once more to make sure no one was listening or saw him.He was already getting used to not eating or sleeping and hiding.He knew he was gonna do this for a long time.

Troy shut the door and walked over to the piano.He sat down and opened his book.He started to play and started singing

**It's kinda crazy baby,  
How I remember things, (like where you came from and how you had nothin)  
I went and made you fly,  
Put extras on your ride, (didn't miss a birthday now u cant even remember mine)  
**

**U made it clear to me (you wasn't down for me),  
(Love made me blind, baby) but now I see,  
(you had things up your sleeve, don't even lie to me) I even heard it from your family,  
**

**How could you let somebody lay where I layed?  
How could you give him everything that we made?  
How could you call him all the names that you used to call me?  
How could You How Could You just forget bout me?  
How Could You teach him all the things I taught You?  
How Could You put him up to the Ghetto Karmasutra?  
How Could You put me in the back and give him the front seat?  
How Could You How Could You just forget bout me?  
**

**You must be out ya mind,  
You got a lot of nerve (to think that im gone chill after all the shit I heard),  
I damn near carried you,  
I could've married you,  
Good thing I found out b4 I bought that 7karate for ya,  
(I know your sick about) the way I found you out,  
(GO head and pack it out) I hope he's got room in his house,  
You should have thought of me b4 you hopped in the sheets,  
Damn I cant believe that u did this to me  
**

**How could you let somebody lay where I layed?  
How could you give him everything that we made?  
How could you call him all the names that you used to call me?  
How could You How Could You just forget bout me?  
How Could You teach him all the things I taught You?  
How Could You put him up to the Ghetto Karmasutra?  
How Could You put me in the back and give him the front seat?  
How Could You How Could You just forget bout me?  
**

**Girl I tried to give u everything,  
Can't believe the ways u repaid me,  
Girl u had it all,  
But I guess my all wasn't good enough for you,  
Baby I've accepted it,  
And I ain't gone trip,  
Girl im movin on,  
Sometimes I cant help but think that another man's gonna get the one I made for me  
**

**How could you let somebody lay where I layed?  
How could you give him everything that we made?  
How could you call him all the names that you used to call me?  
How could You How Could You just forget bout me?  
How Could You teach him all the things I taught You?  
How Could You put him up to the Ghetto Karmasutra?  
How Could You put me in the back and give him the front seat?  
How Could You How Could You just forget bout me?**

How could you let somebody lay where I layed?  
How could you give him everything that we made?  
How could you call him all the names that you used to call me?  
How could you, How could you just forget about me?  
How could you teach him all the things I taught you??  
How could you put him up to the Ghetto Karmasutra??

After the song more tears filled his eyes.Of course Ryan and Sharpay followed Troy and recored him.

"Wow!!Poor guy...he's totally crushed" Ryan said

"You think?"

Just than Troy pulled something out of his bag.

"OMG!!Ryan look" Sharpay said pointing to the door.

"OMG!!!"**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crashing Down**

**Chapter 4**

"Shar did you get that??" Ryan asked his sister

"Yup Come on he's coming" Sharpay said as her and Ryan ran out to the cafeteira.And they got seated next to their best friends.

"Guys what's up?" Chad asked

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked

"Well what I mean is that yesturday you didnt eat lunch with us.You didnt tell us where you were.And we didnt see you till after lunch.And also right now why are you guys out of breath?And you guys are late.Lunch is already done"

"Oh see well me and Ryan just had something we needed to do that are parents needed for us to do.Thats all!!" Sharpay said giving a fake smile.

Chad and Gabriella looked at them for a while and they both knew something was up.They were hiding something.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Omg!!Ryan can you believe what Troy pulled out!!" Sharpay said pacing back and forth in her room.

"I know!!!"

"He was gonna ask Gabby to MARRY HIM!!!!!!!"

"And that rock was huge."

"Gabriella blew it.That was what he was doing for 3 months.He must have been working to buy that ring.Damn!!This sucks."

"We need to tell the others"

"We can't Ry"

"Why not.C'mon Shar if they found out than they will forgive Troy and everything will be back to normal"

"But that's the problem Ry.Their not gonna believe us."

"We show them the tape"

"Not yet Ry.We need to get more of Troy singing with his songs."

"Your right Shar"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Why did I not tell anyone that I was gonna ask Gabriella to marry me.I mean if I told them they whouldn't convince Gabriella that I was cheating or anything.GOD!!!"

Troy looked around his room to find his 'song' book.He opened it and started thinking.But he couldn't.He thought if he went to sleep he could think of something.But boy was he wrong.

_**In Troy's Dream:**_

"_**Troy your so worthless"**_

"_**Gabriella please...I have something to say!!"**_

"_**Like what huh??That you wanna marry me??" Troy nodded "Well you worthless piece of crap Keith already asked me and I already said yes.So to damn bad for you.I wanted someone to say they love me but you never did.I always said I love you.But you never said it back.And you expect me to say yes to marry you??Just go to hell Troy and stay there"**_

"_**But Gabs..."**_

"_**It's Gabriella to you.And I hope..."**_

_**:End of Troy's Dream**_

Troy woke up heavily breathing and sweating before he could hear what Gabriella was gonna say.

Troy was so lost without Gabriella.He had no where to go,no place that he belonged nothing in this world was for him.At lunch he never ate just went to the piano.He was always home alone since his parents went somewhere.They say it's a business trip.But Troy knew that they wanted to be with each other.Just with each other.Not with Troy.He had no friends,no family,no love.Well he did love someone.Gabriella.But she said so that she didn't love him anymore.

Troy walked into the bathroom and pulled his sleeve up to reveal new and old cuts.He took the razor and cut deeper longer cuts than he ever did before.He wanted pain.He needed pain.The pain was the only way he could forget bout his life.The razor and his notebook was his only friend.The razor helped him to forget bout his pain and life while the notebook listened to his patheic and worthless life.

He wished Gabriella was there.She whould always be there to help him out.He often thought his life sucked and Gabriella whould always say 'Troy it doesnt suck.You have friends,family,and me who love you lots.' To bad that changed so quickly.

Troy got out of the bathroom and looked around his room.Every time you whould turn around you whould see a picture of Gabriella.He walked up to the picture of Gabriella.She looked so pretty.She didn't have any make-up on and that's how he loved her.But I guess...she didn't love him.Troy was so hurt he threw the picture of Gabriella on the ground and the glass shattered.He fell on his knees crying uncontrolably.He was helpless.He was lost.He needed help.But no one was there to see his hurt.No one was there to see how much he went through.No one was there to see he was slowly dying.No one was there to help.

Troy crawled over to his bed and grabbed his notebook.And began to write how he felt at this very moment.Lost and confused and hopeless.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy walked into homeroom.Gabriella was talking to Keith.Troy walked into the room like a little kid.Head down and holding his song book close to his chest.Since he was looking down he didn't notice who he was walking into.He banged into someone.He looked up and met Chad's brown angry eyes.

"Sorry" Troy said softly.But Chad didn't care.He picked Troy by the shirt so that they were face to face and eye to eye.

"Don't you ever!!!Do that to me again!!!You heard" Troy just starred at the ground but just got shoken hard by Chad "You heard me!!!" Troy nodded and got thrown on the ground.Troy got up and hurried to his seat while everyone laughed.(Except of course the Evens who looked at each other than the ground/

When was it the other way around???When was it that Troy lost his girl??When was it when his friend's hated him???Why was it that he wanted to die??He didn't care who was gonna kill him.Himself.Someone else.He just wanted to be gone

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy ran to the autorium as fast as he could.He was scared.Chad has been bothering him all day.Troy walked up to the panio.He sat down and began to play.

**ohhh iiii ohhhh iiiiii ohhhhhhh iiiiiiiii**

Living on the edge, out of control,  
and the world just wont let me slow down,  
But in my biggest picture, was a photo of you and me.  
Girl you know I tried, I work hard to provide all that material things  
that I thought would make you happy.  
I'm confused can you make me understand,  
cuz i try to give u the best of me,  
I thought we were cool, maybe i was blind,  
but never took time to see.

Can u help me?  
tell me what you want from me.  
Can you help me?  
Tell me why you wanna leave.  
Baby help me,  
Without you my whole world is falling apart and i'm going crazy,  
life's a prison when your in love alone.

Ohhh girl I love you,  
l i need u to come back home,  
you know, I dont wanna be alone

ohhhhh iiiiiii

Girl i put your love up on a shelf,  
and i guess i just left it to die,  
and now we're not together cuz,  
i hurt you too many times,  
and now your not around,  
i wish for every moment of time  
that got wasted we used it to make sweet love,  
baby be my guide, please take my hand, want you to know  
that i got ya if you need it,  
dont wanna be on the outside, lookin in,  
i gotta have you girl cant you see...

Can you help me?  
tell me what you want from me  
Can you help me?  
tell me why you wanna leave,  
baby help me, cuz without you my whole world is falling apart,  
and with out you I think Ill go crazy,  
lifes a prison when you're in love for love for long.  
(oh girl I love you), need you to come back home,  
(you know i need you), I dont want to be alone

Please stay dont go... give me another chance i  
wanna be your man, girl you got me down here on  
my knees cryin, begging, pleading  
i'll do anything for your love ohhhhhhhhh would you...

Tell me, tell me what you want from me,  
Can you help me?  
I dont understand girl I'm just a man  
baby help me,  
without you my whole world is falling apart  
and without you girl Im going crazy,  
lifes a prison without your love.  
Can you help me? Tell my why why why why why?  
Can you help me? Girl Ill never stop, youre all I got  
Can you help me? Help me understand why I cant be a man  
It's driving me crazy (crazy crazy crazy)  
ohhh baby, ohhhhhhhh no no  
oh girl I love ya Said I love you  
You know I need you  
ohhhh ohh ohh I need you  
cant live without you  
I cant go one day without you  
oh girl I love you  
you know I need you  
cant live without you  
ohh girl I love you  
you know I need you  
cant live without you  
oh girl I love you  
you know I need you  
cant live without you  
you know I need you  
yeahhhhh yeahh yeah yeah 


	5. Chapter 5

**Crashing Down**

**Chapter 5**

"Damn!!Shar me need to tell them!!What if something bad leads to another!!" Ryan asked his sister after Troy sung.

"Ryan please trust me!!I whouldn't let _anything _happen to Troy.He's been going through hell just wait a little longer"

"Ok Shar I trust you just please...I hate seeing Troy suffer because one stupid mistake he did"

"And that is..."

"He didn't tell us bout the ring!!!!"

"Oh I guess he wanted us to be surprised"

"I guess.Let's go"

"Why??"

"He's coming!!"

"Oh right!!Let's go!!"

Sharpay and Ryan run to the cafeteira to see Gabriella and Chad just starring at them.

"What??" Sharpay asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ummm late again Evans??" Gabriella said

"Sorry we have family stuff to deal with!!" Sharpay said

"Ok chill geez.I was just wondering.Are you sure you guys are alright??I mean you guys have been really different is there anything going on you can talk to me and Chad ok??"

"Ok...trust us when we have something bothering us we'll tell you" Sharpay said.

Gabriella smiled "Thank you"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabriella walked into school.She wondered why Keith didn't pick her up.He didn't call either.He hasn't been calling her back or even call her.She walked around the whole school until something no more like someone caught her eye.She walked up to the 'someone.'

"Oh so I see you really love me" Gabriella said to Keith who pulled away from making out with a cheerleader.

"Gabriella I'm sorry"

"You said you loved me!!!" Gabriella said through tears

"I'm sorry Gabriella.But I don't really love you."

"Than why.Why.Did.You say.You did??" Gabriella said between sniffs.

"I'm sorry Gabriella.I was just using you to get to Cindy.I really love her"

"So I always told you that I loved you but you never loved me??"

"No sorry"

Gabriella walked up to him and slapped him."I HATE YOU!!!"

Than she ran into the hall where she bumped into Sharpay "Hun what happened??"

"He..he..he..he..Keith..Keith...cheated...cheated...on...on...m..m..me!!!" Gabriella said before she began to sob more and more

Troy who heard everything had a smile on his face.He ran up to his spot and began to write something.

Meanwhile with Gabriella she was in the autorium crying.

"Why did he do this???He said he loved me!!" Gabriella said as Sharpay hugged her.

"Ssh hun listen he is a jerk.Just ignore him.It's his loss.But don't worry you will fine the perfect boy that you want to spend your whole life with"

The bell rang

Gabriella wiped her tears and smiled a little "Thanks Shar soooo much.You always know how to make me feel better.And your right it was his loss.And I will find that speical one.Well I'm going to lunch coming??"

"No...I'll be there in a few ok???"

"Ok!!" Gabriella said as she left.Sharpay got out of the room fast to meet Ryan.Just than they saw Troy enter.He went up to the piano smiling which gave Sharpay and Ryan confused look

**Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?**

**You know I gave you the world**

**You had me in the palm of your hand**

**So why your love went away**

**I just can't seem to understand**

**Thought it was me and you babe**

**Me and you until the end**

**But I guess I was wrong**

**Don't want to think about it**

**Don't want to talk about it**

**I'm just so sick about it**

**Can't believe it's ending this way**

**Just so confused about it**

**Feeling the blues about it**

**I just can't do without ya**

**Tell me is this fair?**

**Is this the way it's really going down?**

**Is this how we say goodbye?**

**Should've known better when you came around**

**That you were gonna make me cry**

**It's breaking my heart to watch you run around**

**'Cause I know that you're living a lie**

**That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find...**

**What goes around, goes around, goes around**

**Comes all the way back around**

**What goes around, goes around, goes around**

**Comes all the way back around**

**What goes around, goes around, goes around**

**Comes all the way back around**

**What goes around, goes around, goes around**

**Comes all the way back around**

**Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed**

**You said that you were moving on now**

**And maybe I should do the same**

**Funny thing about that is**

**I was ready to give you my name**

**Thought it was me and you, babe**

**And now, it's all just a shame**

**And I guess I was wrong**

**Don't want to think about it**

**Don't want to talk about it**

**I'm just so sick about it**

**Can't believe it's ending this way**

**Just so confused about it**

**Feeling the blues about it**

**I just can't do without ya**

**Can you tell me is this fair?**

**Is this the way it's really going down?**

**Is this how we say goodbye?**

**Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)**

**That you were going to make me cry**

**Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around**

**'Cause I know that you're living a lie**

**That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find**

**What goes around, goes around, goes around**

**Comes all the way back around**

**What goes around, goes around, goes around**

**Comes all the way back around**

**What goes around, goes around, goes around**

**Comes all the way back around**

**What goes around, goes around, goes around**

**Comes all the way back around**

**What goes around comes around**

**Yeah**

**What goes around comes around**

**You should know that**

**What goes around comes around**

**Yeah**

**What goes around comes around**

**You should know that**

**Don't want to think about it (no)**

**Don't want to talk about it**

**I'm just so sick about it**

**Can't believe it's ending this way**

**Just so confused about it**

**Feeling the blues about it (yeah)**

**I just can't do without ya**

**Tell me is this fair?**

**Is this the way it's really going down?**

**Is this how we say goodbye?**

**Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)**

**That you were going to make me cry**

**Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around**

**'Cause I know that you're living a lie**

**But that's okay baby 'cause in time you will find**

**What goes around, goes around, goes around**

**Comes all the way back around**

**What goes around, goes around, goes around**

**Comes all the way back around**

**What goes around, goes around, goes around**

**Comes all the way back around**

**What goes around, goes around, goes around**

**Comes all the way back around**

**Yup Yup**

**Let me paint this picture for you, baby**

**You spend your nights alone**

**And he never comes home**

**And every time you call him**

**All you get's a busy tone**

**I heard you found out**

**That he's doing to you**

**What you did to me**

**Ain't that the way it goes**

**You cheated girl**

**My heart bleeds girl**

**So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt**

**Just a classic case**

**A scenario**

**Tale as old as time**

**Girl you got what you deserved**

**And now you want somebody**

**To cure the lonely nights**

**You wish you had somebody**

**That could come and make it right**

**But girl I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy**

**You'll see**

**(What goes around comes back around)**

**I thought I told ya, hey**

**(What goes around comes back around)**

**I thought I told ya, hey**

**(What goes around comes back around)**

**I thought I told ya, hey**

**(What goes around comes back around)**

**I thought I told ya, hey**

**[laughs**

**See?**

**You should've listened to me, baby**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Because**

**(What goes around comes back around)**

**[laughs**

Troy finished and smiled."Not so easy when the person thought you loved goes agaisnt you huh Gabriella??Not so easy??"

But to bad for Troy...Ryan and Sharpay weren't the only ones listening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crashing Down**

**Chapter 6**

"SO THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL????"

Troy whipped his head around and saw Gabriella standing there with furry in her eyes.

"No that's not what it is"

"Oh sure!!" Gabriella walked up to Troy a slapped him "YOUR A JERK!!!!!I HATE YOU!!!!!"

"NEWS FLASH I ALREADY KNEW THAT!!!!!!!!!"

"WELL DO YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING ELSE THAT HAS BEEN ON MY MIND FOR A VERY LONG TIME??"

"WHAT???"

"I HOPE YOU DIE!!!I DON'T CARE HOW I JUST HOPE YOU DO!!!!" Gabriella snatched her bag and left the auditorium leaving a very sad Troy.

Troy fell down on his knees "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What the hell???" Sharpay said (Troy doesn't see them)

"What the hell is Gabriella's problem??She just asked Troy to die"

"C'mon let's go talk to Troy."

Sharpay and Ryan walked into the auditorium and didn't find Troy.

"What the???He was here!!" Sharpay said

"Maybe he went to go eat lunch..."

"Yeah let's go"

Sharpay and Ryan went into the cafeteira but they didn't see Troy anywhere.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy ran home.Gabriella really wanted him dead.That must have been what she was gonna say in his dream.Troy didn't get it.He loved Gabriella with all his heart.But she didn't love him back.Maybe he should call and say sorry.So Troy did...soon he called maybe 50 times but Gabriella never picked up.He sighed.

He promised that he whould do anything to make her happy.And this really made her happy.And it whould make everyone else happy also he would do everyone a favor.

He walked into his room and looked to see what he could find.He found his 'song' notebook and began to write.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Sharpay walked into school.She saw Troy walk past her.He was really pale and he was getting skinner everyday.Sharpay walked up to Troy.

"Troy are you alright" He nodded "You don't look to well you should go to the nurse" He shook his head "Troy have you been eating" Troy nodded and walked away fast.Sharpay didn't believe that he was feeling well.He looked completely sick.He was pale and his eyes were puffy and red.She quickly ran to go find Ryan.When she found him she pushed him into a spare room.

"What's up Shar?" Ryan asked

"Troy!!"

"What bout him??"

"You should see him!!He's all pale!!He's getting skinner and skinner!!And his eyes are all red and puffy!!I HATE SEEING HIM LIKE THIS!!!!"

"Shar calm down.We'll capture him singing one more time and than we tell the others"

"Ok" Sharpay said as the exited the room.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy walked into the piano room and sat at the piano.He sighed.As tears began to fall from his eyes.

**Sittin here starin at the wall  
Another lonely tear falls  
I'm tryin to write you this song  
But I can hardly see the page at all**

Cause its breaking my heart  
When I look in your eyes  
And I don't see me anymore  
Oh, and you're all I'm living for

Baby, tell me that you still believe  
That you still love me  
The way I love you  
If you take your love away from me  
You know I would die  
Cause I'm not ready for goodbye (Oh...oh...oh...)

Baby, please pick up the phone  
Tell me I'm crazy, I got it all wrong  
I don't know what I'm gonna do  
I don't know how to live without you

You are the first song  
My heart ever heard  
And baby, I-I believed every word  
You are my heart, my soul, my world

Baby, tell me that you still believe Still believe  
That you still love me That you still love me, baby  
The way I love you The way I love you  
If you take your love away from me Away from me  
You know I would die I would die  
Cause I'm not ready for goodbye Goodbye

Every breath that I take, every beat of my heart  
You know its all for you  
I wanna hold you, I wanna love you  
Forever and always  
Baby, tell me that you still believe Tell me  
That you still love me That you still love me, baby  
The way I love you The way I love you  
If you take your love away from me Oh...oh...oh...  
You know I would die Oh...  
Cause I'm not ready for Goodbye

Baby, tell me that you still believe (Tell me)  
That you still love me (That you still love me)  
The way I love you The way I love you  
If you take your love away from me (If you take your  
love away)  
I know I would die (I know I would die)  
Cause I'm not ready for goodbye, goodbye, goodbye,  
goodbye  


Troy just fell on his knees and began to cry after he sung that.He didn't wanna say goodbye to Gabriella.But she did.And not a goodbye that you could always call if you were sorry.But a goodbye that the only way you could really see the person is in pictures.And that you can talk to them but they can never answer you back.But that was her wish.And he had to respect that.

Back out with the Evans Sharpay felt lots of tears falling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.Ryan gave his sister a tight hug.Ryan and Sharpay noticed how Troy was falling apart.He was a mess.He was broken.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy walked into the gym and saw all the wildcats on the bleachers talking and twirling a basketball.Right when Troy walked in they just starred while Troy nodded and ran outside with the rest of the guys following him.

Since Troy's dad was still out of town with Troy's mom they had a coach who really didn't care what they did.So everyone decided to just sit and talk.But Troy ran laps.

He ran to many laps that he couldn't even count.He was really dizzy.He felt like falling on the ground or falling on his bed and sleeping.He just wanted to throw up.

He went to the court and started throwing balls into the hoop.Chad smiled and threw a ball at Troy's head making Troy fall down banging his head hard on the ground making him even dizzer.Chad and the rest of the wildcats laughed at Troy as Chad picked up the basketball and walked into the locker room with the rest.

A tear slowly ran down Troy's cheeks.And he ran 30 more laps than he did.

When Troy was done with his laps he ran back into the locker room feeling even sicker.He turned the shower water on.And saw as steam was filling the air.He took off his clothes and walked into the shower.Feeling sicker than he ever had felt before.

Gabriella walked over to the guys who just got out of the locker room.

"Guys where did you put my bag???" She asked them

"We have no idea what your talking bout" Chad said smiling

"Uhh huh tell me or I'll tell Taylor things you said bout her"

"Like what??"

"THINGS!!!"

"Yeah like she'll believe you."

"Fine whatever just tell me...please" Gabriella said making the puppy pout

"Ahh ok it's in the locker room" Chad said "Just stop with the face...IT BURNS!!!!"

"Ok I will...thank you" Gabriella said as she walked into the locker room.She looked all over for it.And she noticed they put it near the shower.She rolled her eyes and walked to her bag.Gabriella noticed that someone was in the shower.And she saw all the wildcats out and leaving with Chad.She walked closer and looked at the ground and noticed blood on the floor.She opened the curtain that was in the way of the person in there as she opened it she gasped as tears formed into her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crashing Down**

**Chapter 7**

The sight Gabriella saw was horrible.

Troy was on the ground unconscious .Blood coming from his head.

Gabriella got her cell phone and pressed 911

"911 how may we help you"

"Please my friend is on the ground unconscious.Blood is coming out from his head I think when he was taking a shower he fell"

"Ok where are you??"

"East High School on Blossom Avenue.And I'm in the boys locker room.Please hurry!!!" Gabriella said crying.

"We'll be there as soon as possible!!" They lady said and hung up.Gabriella stuffed her phone in her bag and set it down and ran to get a towel to cover Troy's naked body.She went down on her knees not caring that she was getting soaked and put Troy's head on her lap not caring that her clothes were getting stained with his blood and grabbed another towel and put it to his head trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm so sorry Troy!!" Gabriella said crying and holding Troy in her arms while rocking back and forth "I'm so sorry...please don't go...please don't go Troy"

Then something caught Gabriella's eyes.

Troy's wrist.

She picked one hand up and looked at the new and old deep cuts.She glided her hand on the cuts.And shook her head as she held him tighter and began to cry. "PLEASE DON'T GO!!" She scearmed.

Then she heard people's feet.Just then she saw two guys starring at her. "Please help him" Gabriella said getting up.They put Troy on the stretcher.And Gabriella grabbed her bag and followed them outside.

"You should probably go change" one of the guys said

"No please!!Let me go!!I have extra clothes in my bag!!Please let me go I don't wanna leave his side.Please" Gabriella said with pleading eyes.

"Sure...are you his girlfriend???" Gabriella nodded.Even though she didn't know if he wanted them to be together after what she said.Now she just might get her wish..That she wished she never said.

Gabriella was sitting in the ambulance holding Troy's hand.She didn't know if anyone was still in school and saw Troy or her.But she didn't care she was to busy starring at Troy wrists.Than at his pale face.

"May I ask you a question??" one of the guys asked

"Yes you may" Gabriella said

"Why were you in the boys locker room??"

"Oh well" Gabriella giggled a little "My friends had practice and they stole my bag and put it in the locker room so since no one was in there.I found my bag near the shower and then I grabbed it and then I noticed someone was still in the shower.I walked closer and saw blood on the floor I opened the curtain and found him..." Gabriella said as she sighed.

"Well don't worry miss...were almost there"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabriella was waiting in the waiting room for the doctor to tell her bout Troy.She was the only person there.The only person in the waiting room.The only person to see Troy.His parents were out of town and she called her mom.Her mom was gonna be there in a couple of hours.Gabriella's mother loved Troy.Like he was her own son.Gabriella hadn't called any of her friends knowing that they were gonna care.But then Gabriella's phone rang.She looked at the id and it had a pic of Sharpay.

"Hey Shar!!" Gabriella said trying not to sound like she was crying.But Sharpay knew her to well.

"What's wrong sweetie??" Sharpay asked.She knew Gabriella had been crying.

"Why do you ask.I'm fine!!" Gabriella said far from the truth

"Gabriella!!Tell me!!I know you are or were crying"

"Fine!!Troy is in the hospital"

"Why??"

"Well—" Gabriella was interupted by Sharpay

"I'll be there in a few with Ryan" Sharpay said as she hung up.

Gabriella had already changed and had Troy's bag right next to her.She didn't want to look in it just in case he had personal stuff in there.But Gabriella opened his bag and took a container out.In there was pills.The container was half empty.It was more empty then full.This brought more tears to her eyes.As she saw the doctor walk towards her she stuffed the pills into his bag.And she stood up.

"Are you here for Troy Bolton??" the doctor asked her.Gabriella nodded. "Well after long hours of doing surgery.We finally finished"

"Please tell me everything" Gabriella said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well he is alive...but we lost him four times in the operation.He lost a lot of blood.He hit his head really hard.He's in a coma right now.We don't know when or if he wakes up.There is a good percentage that he won't wake up.But he might be able to hear everything around him.But we don't know for sure.So be careful with what you say."

"Could I please go see him??" Gabriella asked.

The doctor smiled. "Of course you may.He's in room 413."

Gabriella nodded and walked into Troy's room.She saw Troy lying helplessly on the bed with wires and a tube in his nose.

'How the hell could I be so stupid??' Gabriella thought 'I still loved him!!But I think he was cheating on me.What else could he have been doing for three months??'

Gabriella walked over to a chair and pulled it next to Troy.And grabbed his lifeless hand and stroked it with her thumb.

"Troy I'm sorry!!I do love you.I just thought you were cheating on me.Please don't go.If you go I have no idea what I will do"

Just then Gabriella heard high heels click on the floor.And people talking.

"Come on Ryan!!!HURRY!!!"

"Gee calm down!!"

"No!!Now hurry!!"

"Ok I'm coming"

"Excuss me...what room is Troy Bolton??"

Gabriella knew that voice she let go of Troy's hand and ran to the door and opened "Shar..."

"Gabby!!" Sharpay ran over to Gabriella and hugged her tight. "Are you ok??"

"Shar I'm fine" Gabriella said through her tears "But he isn't"

"Come on let's go on Ry" Sharpay said as she,Ryan,and Gabriella walked into Troy's room.There was silence for a little while apart from the faint beeps from the heart monitor.

"How did this happen??" Sharpay asked starring at Troy with her tear filled eyes.

"He was taking a shower and he must of slipped and fell and banged his head"

"Wait how did you find him...where was he??" Ryan asked

"Chill Ry...he was in the boys locker room.The guys stole my bag and put it in the locker room and put near the shower.I noticed everybody left the locker room so I was wondering who was taking a shower.But as I got closer I saw blood on the floor.I opened the curtain thingy and" Gabriella sighed and continued "Found Troy there."

"Gabby we have something else to show you" Sharpay said getting something out of her big bag.

"What are you getting out???" Gabriella asked worried and scared for what Sharpay may take out.

"Here...we taped Troy in the autorium.We didn't tell you or the others at first because we wanted to get enough footage to prove to you guys that Troy's hurting inside." Sharpay said handing the camera to Gabriella.

"Also there is something shocking in there that you'll see for the reason why he's been busy for 3 months"

Gabriella took the camera and watched all the songs

**1How Do I Breathe**

**2How Could You -with the wedding ring**

**3Can You Help Me**

**4What Goes Around Comes Aroud -with Troyella Fight**

**5Not Ready For Goodbye -Troy breaking down and cry**

Gabriella stoped the video.And her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked over at the man she claimed to hate and want to die but in reality she loved him to death.

"Guys this is my fault!!It's all my fault!!" Gabriella outbursted

"Gabs how is it you fault??" Ryan asked

"I dumped him.I never listen to what he said.I said I hated him.I said I wanted him to DIE!!" Gabriella said. "AND WE GOT PROOF RIGHT HERE!!!"

"Ssh Gabriella..." Sharpay said.

"Can I be alone with Troy??" Gabriella said.The twins nodded at there tear stained face friend and left the room.

Gabriella walked over to Troy and grabbed his life less hand "I can't believe your here...like this.Now my wish may come true.But there is a problem...I don't want that to happen.I still love you Troy a lot.I hate seeing you like this.I thought you were cheating on me.But I found out that you were gonna ask me to marry you.I shouldn't have acted like that to you.I'm sorry.I jumped to conclusions before acutally asking you.I was stupid.And I got pay back.What goes around always comes back around"

"Gabriella??"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

**A.N:Hey everyone I'm back!Yes I did delete the other one I had before was because I didn't like the ending.So here I changed the ending.Also I have a new story called Behind The Bleu Eyes.**

**It's a new idea that I have.So please review.And if you have any ideas please let me know.**


	8. please read another author's note

**OMG!!Thank you guys so much!!**

**The reason for me deleting that story is because I had a review that said that that story was awful everything was stupid.And the story was the worst one ever.So I decided that he/she was right.So I decided to delete it since I thought no one was ever gonna care.But thanks so much for the reviews and saying that it's the best story.And letting you know I'm not like 20.I'm still in middle school so my writing sucks.And that was my first story so cut me some slack.So thank you for all the good reviews and I will try to update as soon as I can.And please check out my new story.Behind The Bleu Eyes.And I know I spelled blue wrong but I wanted to spell it that way.Also I'm gonna have a new oneshot coming out.So please check put my other stories as well.**


	9. Author's NotePlease Read

**Author's Note**

Okay.I didn't decide to stop making this story.I just have major.Writers block and also I forgot my email and password to this account.

.But I just wanted to post this so...

1.You know I'm still gonna continue this.

2.Might not use this account again

3..And if you guys have any ideas.

If you guys have an ideas of what should happen next please tell me cause I have major writers block!.Thanks so much!


End file.
